Justin
"The longer you plan the more space you leave for something to go wrong. So why plan at all when you can just go by the seat of your pants and take what comes to you?" "Sure I'm a selfish, arrogant egotistical fuck, but at least I'm ''trying ''to better myself." 'Justin '''is one of the semi-main characters of the Azerbadgen universe and the author-avatar of one of the creators of the series. Bio Justin is a siamese cat who's gained a sort of reputation for being far more volatile and dangerous than he looks at first. He seems to suffer from bipolar in that some of the smallest things that are normally benign(such as hearing his birth name) can wind up setting him off and getting someone hurt or possibly killed only for him to return to normal at a moment's notice. He is otherwise your general self-serving dick, with the rare exception made for a few people. These personality traits seem to be masking his actual self; a man unsure of himself and fraught with feelings of inadequacy, both of which he hides behind a facade of machismo, violence and faux emotional disconnection. His homelife before fleeing to Saberus was... complicated, torn between unspeakably great hatred toward his human parents and their treatment of him and a contrastively very high opinion of the few people his age that he knew outside of the household. Eventually family troubles led to his stowing away on one of the airships and going to the surface world, leaving behind the people he once knew and winding up with a completely new social circle. He's all but forgotten most of his pre-Saberus life, excepting a few people. He does what he does for the sake of his own benefit or enjoyment and damns the consequences, unless such consequences would bring significant harm to himself, his home, people he's grown sufficiently attached to, people he's related to, or people he doesn't want killed by anyone other than himself. He's been seen going to extreme lengths to keep his kids out of harm's way. It's likely that had Vulpes and Justin not met, what sanity he had left at the time would have vanished, he wouldn't have caught onto his impulsiveness before it became a problem, and he wouldn't have wound up learning to keep himself from tearing everything apart. He shares a rather acerbic rivalry with a moon-dhole that shares a somewhat similar personality to his own as well as the same magic and abilities. To put it simply, the two do ''not ''like eachother, but at the same time don't so much want the other gone as want Party A to stop showing up Party B and vise versa, which due to their ridiculous pride toward eachother is ''everything the other does. Due to his inability to get any solid work due to his impulsive behavior Justin instead works as a hired hand, typically for work that doesn't involve socializing because that's the thing he's worst at. Most of his jobs have so far been as a hitman of sorts, and thus that's what he's known for being, as well as other less-than-legal affairs. This can be explained through his Kalendan origins, as it's a country known as a place whose people commonly deal in/with shady business. He currently acts as a boozerunner for an underground club or something, taken for the job out of desperation but as long as he gets paid he doesn't care. Somewhere along the line Justin went through the rites and rituals required to become an incubus. This cubi subspecies has resulted in the effective infinitization of his natural lifespan and a myriad of extra abilities that he has little more than a sub-basic grasp of. Abilities The cat is a user of Electrical magic. He's not exactly good at it, or at least he could be a lot better, but understands how its used, what it can be used for, and what trouble he can use it to get himself into. It's been developing slowly but noticably. His recent transformation also allows access to a set of other abilities and traits, none of which he knows how to effectively use just yet. In comparison to Estelle, despite his inexperience Justin is the more magically capable of the duo whereas she is his superior physically. Category:Characters Category:Abnormal Mages